A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away
by Rappkea
Summary: This is my NaNoWriMo entry. (If you don't know what that is, look it up.) Since my NaNoWriMo is also a fanfiction, you can see it here. The galaxy is at war. Republic and Sith Troops battle for control of key plants. As this war rages on, four heroes of the Republic must defeat four champions of the Shith Empire to decide who will control the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1 - War

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, many centuries before the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, the Galactic Republic maintained order and peace throughout the galaxy. And at the very heart of the Republic stood the great peacekeepers of the galaxy, the Jedi Knights. Warriors trained to use a mystical essence called The Force. Using the Force along with the signature weapon of a Jedi, a lightsaber, the Jedi Knights maintained the peace in the Republic and they enjoyed 300 years of prosperity.

Until the Sacking of Coruscant.

A Republic Shuttle came out of hyperspace, high above the planet. It sped down to the planet's surface.

Meanwhile, two figures approached the sacred Temple of the Jedi. One was a tall man his head could not be seen because a black cloak hid it. The other was a blue Twi'lek with armor and two blaster pistols at her side. Republic troops at the gates saw them approach and readied their weapons. They saw the two approach and assumed them to not be Jedi. They surrounded the pair and aimed their weapons.

The hooded figure reached for his belt and drew a lightsaber. He quickly activated it and a red beam shot forth. He swung the blade killing three soldiers in front of him. He thrust him arm forward and a mystical power pushed two more guards against a wall, killing them instantly. He then threw his sword at two more guards. The blade slashed through them, ending their lives. The blade flew back into his hand, as if it was a boomerang. The man deactivated the weapon and returned it to his belt. He continued walking through the main doors of the Jedi Temple.

The pair entered the main hall and they did not go unnoticed. Many Jedi ran up to meet the man in black. They activated their lightsabers for they could sense the Dark Side of the Force radiate from him. It was clear that he was a man with ill intent. As they stood ready to engage, they also sensed something else. Something big was approaching. They didn't realize what it was until a Republic Shuttle came smashing through the Temple wall. The wings were torn clean off and the ship was obviously beyond repair. When the ship stopped sliding across the floor, a door to the ship opened. One Sith Warrior stepped out. He ignited his lightsaber. Then, approximately 50 Sith behind him activated their weapons. The original Sith Lord that walked through the doors let his hood fall back, revealing his face. It was none other than Darth Malgus, Lord of the Sith.

The Sacking of Coruscant was tragic. Countless Jedi died that day, many at the hands of the Sith, many more died from the Sith starships that joined the fight. The Jedi Temple was left in ruins and very few Jedi survived.

With the Republic and the Jedi Order recovering from Sith Empire's assault, the Republic worlds break away and join the Sith Empire. With the galaxy divided, war spreads and on many fronts.

Although, even in this war-torn galaxy, hope still exists for the Republic as four heroes fight for the Republic and what it stands for. While four warriors of the Sith Empire stand to tear the Republic down. Only one question remains. Which side will prevail?


	2. Chapter 2 - Call to Action

**Vinal Zarr – Sith Empire – Imperial Agent**

The Star Light Nebula Is said to be the thickest nebula in the galaxy. It is because of this, that it gained the name Blind Man's Run. Not very many pilot have flown through and lived to tell the tale. However, since it is so thick, it is the perfect spot for hiding. An X-70B Phantom starship hid in the mist, peacefully floating in the dead of space. However, inside the ship was anything but peaceful.

A man strapped to a chair, resisted as electricity raced through his body. The electricity stopped.

"I'll never tell you, scum." He spit on the floor of the ship.

"If you just tell me where the files on Lord Gordo's dealing with the Sith Empire are, Danlo, then this wouldn't be so painful." A woman said. She was clad in many Imperial logos and a helmet obscured her face.

"I'll never tell you," Danlo replied.

The woman pulled a lever and the electricity resumed. Danlo screamed in pain once again.

"I've heard about you. Vinal Zarr. One of the Empire's best spies. Well, you won't get anything from me," he said.

"Oh really?" Vinal said. She took off her helmet revealing a woman with, dark skin, deep red hair and cybernetic implants on her eyes and jaw.

"Yeah, you are especially known for your interrogation methods," Danlo said.

"Well, maybe it is time for you to experience it for yourself," she said as she took a syringe from her belt.

000

"Thank you, Danlo," Vinal said as she examined a datapad that had all the information that she needed. Now, Hutta would never know about the Empire's interactions with Gordo the Hutt.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted. Now, help me." His voice was very shaky and afraid.

"I'm sorry, Danlo but I lied." Vinal took a blaster on her hip and she shot Danlo clean through the head.

Vinal walked up to the bridge of her ship when the holo-terminal in the center of the room came on. A Sith Lord that she had met before named Darth Malgus appeared.

"Vinal got down on one knee. "Yes, Lord Malgus."

"Vinal Zarr," he said. "I have a new target for you."

**XXX**

**Vekin – Sith Empire – Sith Inquisitor **

Korriban was always a hot planet. It's dry and desolate surface paved the way for the Sith Order and it made them stronger. A young Sith Lord knelt in front of a giant pyramid. It acted as a shrine to the Sith. The man's meditation was disturbed when he sensed a new presence coming from behind. He stood up and turned around to face the figure. A slender woman approached him. She was clad in Imperial clothing with a sniper rifle on her back.

The man pulled down his black hood to reveal a youthful face and a scar on his left side. He had black hair and his eyes burned red with the power of the Sith. "You have interrupted my meditation. This better be good," the Sith said.

"You are Lord Vekin, correct?" the woman asked.

"Who wants to know?" Vekin replied.

"My name is Vinal Zarr. How would you like to help me with an assignment that could destroy the Jedi Order?"

**XXX**

**Nivek Collos – Republic – Jedi Knight**

A Jedi in brown robes stood alone in the thick forests of Tython. His hood was down revealing a clean face and brunette hair. His bright blue eyes looked around him to see four battle droids pop out of the ground. All the droids held vibroswords. The man activated the lightsaber that he held in his hand and a blue blade came out. All of the droids came at the Jedi at once. Using the Force, the Jedi waved his hand and pulled one droid and it collided with another. He then got in a fighting stance to engage the two other droids that were coming at him. His blade blocked one vibrosword and quickly pushed it away. The Jedi then blocked the second weapon. He then pulled his blade back, letting the droid's weapon hit the ground. The Jedi took this opportunity to behead the droid.

As this was going, the two droids that were knocked out picked themselves up and they rejoined the fight. The Jedi threw his blade at one of the droids. The sword got stuck in the droid's torso.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he said. He ducked out of the way as a vibrosword almost hit him. He reach for the opposite side of his belt and he pulled out a second lightsaber. A second blue blade ignited and it made contact with a droid's leg, crippling it.

The Force-user pulled his first lightsaber out of the fallen metal pile. It came to his hand and he used both blades to block the weapons of the droids. With a twist of his wrists, both blades back out and came right back, cutting the droids on half.

Master Liam Dentiri, the Jedi Master that saw over all the Jedi training operations, Master Nimi, the head instructor for the Jedi Sentinels and Master Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, were observing the duel.

"What do you think, Master Shan? Nivek Collos has bested every droid we threw at him." Master Dentiri asked.

"He shows impeccable skill with a second lightsaber but I want to see what he can do. Set the droids to Level 11," she replied.

"Are you sure? Only Jedi Masters train on Level 11," Master Dentiri replied.

"Nivek needs a challenge if he wants to become a Jedi Sentinel," Master Nimi said.

Liam took the remote in his hand and turned a dial to 11. Out of the holes in the platform, four droids popped out. They drew their vibroswords and they all charged again. Then, four more droids came out, this time armed with blasters.

Nivek knew that the blasters would be a problem. When the droids with vibroswords came close, he jumped up and he came down on three droids, slashing them somewhere and wiping them out. Nivek turned to the last droid and he jumped and spun around, kicking the droid. With the first wave of droids gone, Nivek could deal with the others. He jumped up high and he came down on a droid. He swung both lightsabers on the droid, reducing it down to scrap metal. Nivek was just in time to deflect a blaster bolt from another droid. He reflected a few others at the droid. He threw is lightsaber at him to finish it off.

Nivek then ran for the third droid and quickly ran his lightsabers through it. He looked around. Only one droid remained. It threw down its blaster and picked up two of the vibroswords from its fallen comrades. It started spinning the swords in completely 180 degrees. Nivek started to back up as the droid got closer. He needed just the right moment to block. Suddenly, Nivek felt the Force flow through him and one lightsaber blocked the spinning swords. Using the other blade, Nivek thrust it into the droid's chest killing it.

Satele was impressed. Level 10 isn't difficult for a Jedi Master but Nivek Collos was a Jedi Knight, not a master. Nivek Collos deactivated his weapons and returned to the Masters.

"Nivek, You have showed great skill using two lightsabers," Master Nimi said. "That being said, you are being inducted into the Order of the Sentinels and are granted permission to wield two lightsabers."

"You better get to the Forge to make your second lightsaber," Master Dentiri replied.

000

Nivek bored his starship, The Defender, and the ramp closed behind him. He entered his ship and found his astromech droid, T7-O1.

"I got my second lightsaber, T7?" He ignited his lightsaber and a green blade shot out. Nivek activated his second lightsaber and he held both the green and blue blades side by side.

Nivek was so caught up in the creation of his new weapon until he heard the beeping sound of the holo-terminal in the center of the room. He flipped it on and an image of Master Shan appeared.

"Master Shan, I have completed my lightsaber." Nivek held it up.

"That is great, Nivek. It looks like you will be using it sooner than you think. We have an emergency on Alderaan. You are to head there immediately."

"Right away, Master," Nivek replied.

"May the Force be with you," Master Shan said before her image faded.

Nivek ran up to the bridge and powered up his ship. As he flew The Defender, He hand his two lightsabers in his hands. These would be the weapons that Nivek Collos would use to fight for the Republic and the Jedi Order.

**XXX**

**Drayden Revax – Republic – Trooper**

The BT-7 Thunderclap sat in Hanger 2 of the Galactic Trade Market in the Republic fleet. This starship belonged to none other than Lieutenant Drayden Revax, Commanding Officer of Havoc Squad.

Inside the ship, the Lieutenant sat in a chair in the main hold. He was alone to his thoughts. He thought back to a very memorable day in his military career. He was part of a small Republic Infantry squad that was stationed on Alderaan. His duty was to make sure that all was peaceful. He would make rounds and settle and disputes. He was essentially there to keep peace. Most days he wasn't even doing anything. His squad was just put there because the Republic couldn't put them anywhere else.

It wasn't until Drayden noticed that many people of Alderaan would mysteriously start dying, that he really got to fight for the Republic. It turns out that spies for the Sith Empire were poisoning the medicine at a few hospitals on Alderaan. Drayden found the spies and exposed them. The soldier was about to take the head spy into to custody when the spy pulled a blaster on Drayden. The spy managed to fire a shot that hit Drayden in his left eye. The spy escaped.

That was when Drayden got his cybernetic implants, including and eye patch that covered his left eye. He was ready to take it off. A superior officer of the Republic told him that he could get a prosthetic eye that would look identical to his organic eye. Having both eyes working could also help in combat. He got up and exited the ship.

000

The soldier went down to the customization station. He activated the terminal and a blue light scanned him. Then a holographic image displayed the soldier's body. Drayden then adjusted a few of the switched. The hologram then was changed. The eye patch was gone and an eye was there. He was pleased with the change but he wanted something else to complete his new look.

After a couple of hours, Drayden went back to Hanger 2. He climbed up the ramp. Three Havoc Squad members, Aric Jorgan, Elara Dorne, and M1-4X were waiting in the center room when they saw their Lieutenant come up. They were amazed to see his eye patch gone and he got his hair cut in such a way that it left two stripes on his head.

"Nice look, boss," Jorgan said.

"Agreed," Elara said.

"Your new appearance is outstanding, sir," 4X added.

"Thanks, guys," Drayden replied. "Now, we need to get back to hunting down Harron Tavus." The Lieutenant headed for the bridge when the holo-com activated. Havoc Squad's superior, General Garza appeared.

"Lieutenant, come in. This is General Garza. Do you copy?" she said.

"I copy, General," Drayden replied.

"Ah, there you are. I see you got your eye patch removed. And you got your hair styled too I see. I don't like it," she replied. "Anyway, your bad haircut is the least of my worries. You are being called to Alderaan immediately. We have a crisis on our hands and your squad is the only one for the job. I want you to head there and meet up with a Jedi Knight that is already on the ground. He can fill you in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Drayden turned to Elara. "Set a course for Alderaan."

"Right away, sir," she replied and went directly for the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kidnapping

**Above the Plant Alderaan…**

The BT-7 Thunderclap flew above the planet and began flying down to the surface. The ship glided very easily into the Hanger in the main city. The two outward wings folded down and the landing gear extended out. The ship hit the hanger floor and the ramp came down. Lieutenant Revax, Aric Jorgan, Elara Dorne, and M1-4X all came out of the ship.

"Hey, you Havoc Squad," a man said that was waiting.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant replied.

"I was told to give you these coordinates. Commander Brix is there and he can fill you in on what is going on.

"Havoc Squad, move out," Drayden said and all four moved out into the open Alderaan air.

000

Red and blue blaster bolts were sent from side to side. Screams of dying soldiers filled the air. A small group of about ten Republic soldiers hid behind water barrels, walls, broken speeders, or anything else that could be used as cover. One the other end of the battle, six Imperial spies were defending a house. A ray shield was set up in front of a heavy cannon that was placed in the door way of the house. Other soldiers fired from smashed windows, holes in the house of anything else. With the heavy-powered weapon, getting into the house would be no easy task.

Amidst all the Republic soldiers, one man there wasn't a soldier. A Jedi in dark brown robes kept swinging his blue and green lightsabers, reflecting blaster bolts back at the opposing forces although none of them hit.

A soldier that had blue markings on his armor moved up to the where the Jedi was. "Nivek Collos, we need to take that house. What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, Brix. They are dug in there pretty tight," Nivek responded.

"Can we be of assistance?" the Lieutenant of Havoc Squad came up behind the soldier and the Jedi.

"Finally, reinforcements," Brix said thankfully.

"Havoc Squad, take up defensive positions," Drayden commanded his squad. "Ok, what's the situation?"

"We have a Republic agent that lives in that house. Nalo Tan is his name. Earlier this morning, an Imperial spy entered his house and took him hostage. She has him in there now. We need to free him," the soldier explained.

"Any reason why this one man is so necessary to the Republic that he has to be saved immediately? Or that the Empire would go through such an operation to kidnap him?" Drayden asked.

"No clue," Brix responded. "Command wouldn't tell me that much.

"Right, ok Havoc Squad! Regroup!" the Lieutenant announced. All four members of Havoc Squad came around Drayden. "Ok, here is the plan. Jorgan, Take this." He handed the Bonthan a plasma grenade. What we are going to do is I am going to hide on one end of the building and you will hide on the other. On my mark we will use these grenades to flush the spied out of the building."

"Got it," Jorgan replied.

"4X, I am going to need you to give us some cover fire."

"Understood, sir," the battle droid replied.

"And Elara, take my medical remote. When one of us is dangerously low on health, you know what to do," Drayden said as he gave her a remote control.

"Alright then. Time to wreak some Havoc," the Lieutenant commanded.

000

Elara and M1-4X stayed with the other Republic soldiers while Drayden and Jorgan each took one corner of the house. Drayden raised his hand up and he swung it down as the signal to go. He and Jorgan both pulled the pins and tossed the grenades into the windows. The lieutenant snuck toward the door with the heavy cannon and he grabbed a sticky grenade. The slapped the explosive onto the gunner's back and he walked into the door. Flames caused by the grenades engulfed the room. Drayden's helmet kept most of the smoke out. The spies cried out in pain as they burned. One or two avoided the flames but were quickly killed by the soldier's cannon.

The flames died out and all that was left in the room was a cloud of smoke. Lieutenant Revax emerged from the house. "We are all clear," he shouted.

Commander Brix stood up. "Ok, men. Move." All the soldiers got up and walked into the building. Brix stopped to talk to the Drayden. "Well done, Lieutenant. I see why you guys are the best of the best. Thank you for your assistance. We can take it from here."

"Is that all the Imperial spies?" Drayed asked.

"There should just be one more. I'm sure we can handle one spy," Brix said as he went into the building. The other soldiers were in a big group and investigating the room.

Drayden shrugged and went to the other members of Havoc Squad. "Looks like are done here. Come on, we have an assignment to finish." He and the other members of Havoc Squad turned and began walking the way they came.

"Excuse me, you are Havoc Squad right?" The group turned around to see the Jedi Knight that was assisting them earlier.

"Yeah, that's right," Drayden replied. "And who might you be?"

"Nivek Collos, Jedi Knight of the Republic," he said.

"I heard about you," Jorgan said. "You're the one responsible for ending the Flesh Raider uprising on Tython."

"Yeah, that's me," he replied. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Drayden responded. "I am curious though. Who is this man that we were supposed to rescue?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask him."

The group turned around and walked into the house. The squad was still searching through the first room. When Havoc Squad and the Jedi entered the room, Nivek halted dead in his tracks. A wide look came on his face.

"What's wrong?" Drayden asked.

"I sense something very wrong." He then paused for a moment. He turned to the soldier and said, "We are all in danger."

And he was right. A small spherical probe droid descended from the ceiling. It just floated in the middle of the crowd.

Drayden saw the droid and knew exactly what is was. It was an explosive droid. It contained small packs of explosives inside of it. Both the Lieutenant and the Jedi knew what was going to happen next. "GET DOWN!" they both shouted. A black gloved hand with a blaster pistol in it, poked out from behind the doorway that led to another room. In a matter of nanoseconds, Drayden dove to push Elara Dorne down and the Jedi used the Force to push Jorgan and M1-4X out of the house. The hand pulled the trigger of the blaster and a red shot flew through the air and hit the droid. The droid blew apart into pieces, killing many Republic Soldiers in the explosion.

Nivek, was the first one to get up after the blast. He drew both lightsabers and ignited them. He ran for the door. He stopped suddenly, just as a red ray shield activated in front of the doorway. The energy surging through the shield sizzled and crackled, indicating that touching it would be deadly. Havoc Squad joined Nivek and stood at the doorway. A woman walked within view of the doorway. She has long red hair that flowed down over her shoulders and had metal eyes and plating on her jaw.

"Hello there, Republic," she said with a neutral voice. Her accent indicated that she came from Dromund Kaas.

"I guess you are the last spy," Elara pointed out.

"You guess correctly. My name is Vinal Zarr. Genius of the Sith Empire."

"I've heard of this woman. She has gained the name The Tormenter," Jorgan pointed out.

"So why are you here?" Drayden said. "What do you want with one innocent Republic man?"

Vinal laughed. "This man is far from innocent. He is a Republic operative. He has top secret information that he will give to me."

"Where is Nalo Tan?" Nivek asked.

"Oh, don't worry," she taunted. "He is alive, for now."

"Then, in the name of the Republic, we shall stop you, Imperial scum!" M1-4X shouted triumphantly.

"And how will you do that? The door is ray shielded. Any attempt to get through it will end up killing you," Vinal explained.

"We won't have to deal with the ray shield," Nivek announced. "I know someone who can get past it. T7, come up here."

A little astromech droid rolled up to the door. He gave a couple of cheerful beeps indicating that he was ready.

"See what you can do about that shield," Nivek said as the droid rolled up and a small pin from his main body popped out and it plugged into a socket in the wall to the left of the door.

"Well, then I guess it is time for Plan B." Vinal placed a small box that looked very interesting. She stood back and it beeped for a second. An explosion came from the box, creating a hole in the wall of the building.

"Come on, Nalo," she said and a middle aged man with blonde hair began to follow the agent through the hole in his house.

"Nalo Tan!" Nivek called. "Don't follow her what are you doing?"

Nalo held up his wrist an interesting cuff was on it. "She put this on me. If I try to take it off, or get farther than 10 feet from her, I'll be electrocuted to death."

"Then go," Drayden said. "We'll catch up and rescue you."

"Come on!" Vinal said from the driver seat of a yellow speeder. Nalo got into the second seat and the speeder zoomed away.

Nivek and Drayden turned around and ran out the door. As he did so, he was shouting orders. "Havoc Squad, get back to the ship." He jumped into a parked yellow speeder. "Elara, use the tracker on me to get my location. Jorgan, use my location to follow us." The speeder powered up and Nivek hopped into the passenger seat.

"Go!" The Jedi shouted and the speeder followed in pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Escaping

A good section of Alderaan was destroyed in the Battle of Alderaan. It was this section of the wilderness that Vinal Zarr decided to fly through. The roar of a speeder filled the air as broken logs and singed leaves blew out of the way from the wind as the speeder flew by. It wasn't long before The Lieutenant and the Jedi Knight were within sight. Drayden struggled to steer through fallen trees. Any one mistake could send them crashing to their deaths.

Vinal noticed her pursuers. She grabbed her blaster pistol and fired at some tree trunks. A few well-placed hits sent a tree toppling over.

The tree was heading to land on top of the heroes speeder. Nivek wasn't going to let that happen. He stood up and called upon The Force. He pulled his arm back and thrust it forward. The power of the Force pushed the log harmlessly aside as the chase continued.

If Vinal could turn around, she could kill her attackers with a single sniper shot. Unfortunately, she couldn't. However, Vinal was too clever to let that weakness stop her. She hit a button that was on her wrist and it beeped red.

Not far from their position, a woman sat in the forest trying her best to not be seen by anything. Her bald head and pale skin identified her as a Rattataki. She was the trusted ally of Vinal Zarr, Kaliyo Djannis. She could hear the sound of speeders in the distance as they were getting closer and closer. Her orders, however, were to wait patiently for a signal to attack. She smiled as the bracelet on her left wrist started to blink with a red light. She had her signal.

She turned around to a speeder. It was a STAP speeder. She climbed up onto it and twisted the handlebars forward. The engines came to life and the speeder flew through the air with great speed. Kaliyo turned it around toward the sound of the speeders.

Elsewhere in the forest, Drayden Revax and Nivek Collos still pursued Vinal Zarr to rescue Nalo Tan. Nivek was thinking of a plan when one came to him. "Lieutenant, try to pull up next to them."

"Why what are you going to do? You can't pull Nalo out of there. The shock bracelet would kill him," Drayden replied.

"I know. But maybe if I can cut Vinal's bracelet, then Nalo's would have nothing to get out of range from," the Jedi Knight responded.

"I hope you're right." Drayden pulled hard on a level and the speeder sped through, narrowly missing a tree. He pulled up right beside Vinal's speeder. Nivek jumped and landed directly behind Vinal.

He reached for one of his lightsabers. He turned it on and a green blade came out. He used the Force to pull Vinal's hand upward. The lightsaber was pulled back, ready to cut the bracelet off. However, Nivek stopped when he, once again, sensed something was wrong.

He saw what it was when a STAP speeder came zooming at him. A few blaster shots were fired that Nivek deflected with ease. Nivek was about to slash the speeder clean in half when suddenly, the speeder that Nivek was on veered to the right. Nivek lost his balance and fell off the speeder. Nivek saved himself though, by grabbing onto the STAP speeder that his attacker was on. He hung onto that speeder with both hands as it flew past the two speeders. The STAP then, suddenly, stopped but Nivek managed to hang on. The Rattataki on the speeder then powered up the engines and she followed the speeder chase. Nivek held but then started to climb up. It wasn't long before the STAP caught up with the other two speeders. The Rattataki fired a few laser blasts and Drayden. None of then hit. The STAP pilot took aim and was about to fire again when a green lightsaber came up and cut off the two blaster barrels. She stopped herself from shooting. If she did, then the entire STAP would explode. Nivek deactivated his lightsaber and climbed higher up. He hoisted himself up so that he was facing the pilot. He placed his hand on one of the handlebars. He forced the throttle forward to increase the speed. The STAP flew past Drayden. Kaliyo saw this as an opportunity. She reached for her blaster pistol and fired several blaster shots into the right engine of the Drayden's speeder. The engine started to smoke and it wasn't long before it exploded and Drayden's speeder came crashing to the ground. Nivek watched as his new friend was left behind. Nivek then reached for one of his weapons. He turned it on and ran it through one of the engines of the STAP. Nivek then let go and he landed safely on the ground. He didn't notice that Kaliyo also let go and she landed safely a few feet from him. Vinal Zarr kept going straight with her speeder.

Nivek and Kaliyo looked at each other. Kaliyo knew she could not take down a Jedi all by herself. She wasn't even sure if she could out run one but the rendezvous point wasn't that far away. She fired three shots from her blaster and took off into the woods. Nivek dodged the shots and he followed her in pursuit.

Nivek followed the Rattataki until then both emerged into a huge clearing in the Alderaan forests. There was nothing there except for Vinal, Nalo, and the speeder. Vinal had her blaster pistol at Nalo's neck.

"Let Kaliyo come over here, Jedi," Vinal announced, loud and proud.

Nivek paused. A Jedi is supposed to avoid death as much as possible. Plus, if Nalo is as big of an asset as the Republic says, then he can't afford to lose him. He nodded at Kaliyo and she ran over to Vinal. The Imperial Agent passed Nalo over to Kaliyo, who then took her blaster and pointed it at him.

Vinal put her blaster away and drew her sniper rifle. As she did this a red force field appeared that came up to her waist. She aimed her sniper at the Jedi.

Nivek stood with both lightsabers ready to block any incoming shots. Vinal locked onto the Jedi and she was about to pull her trigger.

"STOP!" a deep voice called out through the forest. "He is mine." Nivek sensed a new presence. He turned around to see a man in long black robes and a hood was standing several feet away from him. Nivek recognized him as a Sith and he held his lightsabers ready for combat.

The Sith removed his hood and showed his face. He had black short hair. His eyes glowed red with the hatred of the Sith. The sunlight made the design of burn marks on his face very noticable. "It has been a long time."

"I'm sorry," Nivek replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Vekin of the Sith," he said with confidence. "I am your brother."

Nivek looked at him with confusion. "I don't have a brother."

"If that were true then I would not exist," The Sith said. "The Dark Side of the Force had revealed it to me," Vekin said as he began to pace.

"This is impossible," Nivek said with disbelief.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," Vekin replied.

Nivek closed his eyes and tried to reach into the Force. He saw images. He saw Master Satele Shan fighting a big Sith Lord in black armor. The images changed to a space station that was being attacked by Imperial fighters. He also saw a baby boy crying in a crib while explosions occurred all around him.

"No, it can't be," Nivek said. His voice was becoming louder and more agitated. "NO!" he shouted. Nivek ignited both lightsabers and ran for the Sith. Vekin reached for his lightsaber and a red blade shot out and blocked the two blades.

"Really, brother? Striking with anger? That isn't the Jedi way, now is it?" Vekin taunted.

"We are not brothers!" Nivek shouted again as he pulled his blades back and stuck again.

As the Jedi and Sith fought, Vinal looked at Kaliyo. "He has the Jedi taken care of. We need to get out of here." She turned around to see a blaster barrel pointed right at her. "Going somewhere?" Drayden asked.

"Why yes we are."

"How? Drayden asked. "There is no ship here."

"As far as you know," she said. He hit a button on her wrist and a massive X-70B Phantom starship deactivated its cloaking device to become visible.

While Drayden was distracted by the huge ship appearing, Vinal reached and drew a large knife. He thrust into the trooper's chest. The knife did not cause much pain at first but then an electrical shock came through it. Drayden fell down as several volts were sent through his body. Meanwhile, Vinal and Kaliyo forced Nalo onto the ship.

While Drayden was recovering from the knife. Nivek fought Lord Vekin. Nivek swung his blades with anger. He kept thinking to himself that this Sith was not his brother. However, the Force was giving him doubts. Nivek struck with both blades and attempted to overpower Vekin.

Vekin smiled. "Why don't you join me? You have anger and a drive to become powerful. You have all the traits of a Sith. The Dark side offers many strengths. Why else would the Sith be victorious over the Jedi?"

"The Sith will not win this war," Nivek replied still angry.

"You are naïve. There is a great storm coming and the Jedi shall fall," Vekin said. He looked back at Vinal to see that she and Kaliyo were boarding her ship. "I hate to leave, having just met you, but I have other duties that require my time. Farewell." After he said that, Vekin leaped over Nivek and made a mad dash for the ship. Nivek turned around and followed him.

Vekin couldn't have Nivek delaying him. Vekin deactivated his lightsaber, turned around and he fired electricity from his fingertips. The roar of the Force Lightning mixed with Nivek's shouts of pain cried throughout the area. The pain shot up and down Nivek's body. Filling him with a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. The lighting ceased and Nivek fell to the ground, his robes singed and smoking.


	5. Chapter 5 - Game Plan

Nivek opened his eyes. All he saw was blackness. All around him was just empty nothingness. The young Jedi stood up.

_Nivek…Nivek…listen to me,_ a voice said, a strong, yet gentle, voice.

_Who is there?_ Nivek thought.

_Nivek, _the voice said again.

_This voice is so familiar, _Nivek thought. Nivek looked directly in front of him and an image of a man appeared. He had clean, brunette ginger-like hair, beard and moustache. He was clad in white Jedi robes and Nivek noticed two lightsabers that hung from his belt

_Nivek, you will go to Tython and go to The Chamber of the Force, _he said. The man was about to speak again but it wasn't his voice. It was the voice of Havoc Squad's Lieutenant.

_How are his life signs, Elara?_ the man said.

He spoke again but this time, it wasn't Drayden's voice it was the medic of Havoc Squad. _His heartbeat and breathing are normal. However, there are many irregularities in his brain,_ the voice said.

The vision faded and Nivek opened his eyes. The Jedi woke up suddenly and he sat up. He looked around him. He was laying down in the medical center of the Defender. T7-O1 was next to the bed and he turned around and saw his master awake and alive. He gave a few cheerful beeps to express his relief that Nivek was up. Nivek hung his legs over the side of the bed. He was not in his normal Jedi garments. He was in a pure white shirt and pants that were worn for patients who need medical treatment. Nivek stood up. Although he felt very weak, he walked through his ship. He felt a presence on his ship's bridge. The Jedi made his way there and his Lieutenant Revax and Sergeant Dorne both sitting at the ships controls. The blue tunnel that the ship was traveling through made it clear that they were in hyperspace. Drayden was the first to see Nivek.

"Well, well. Look who is up?" the soldier got up and helped Nivek into a chair.

"Where are we going?" Nivek asked.

"We have been called to Coruscant by the Republic," Elara said.

"They said it is imperative," Drayden replied.

"What happened back on Alderaan? All I remember is chasing after that Sith and then I was hit by Force Lightning," Nivek muttered.

"I don't know. I was hit by some sword that shocked me. Like an electric vibroblade or something. I did manage to see them board their ship and then leave," Drayden mentioned as he went back to sit in the pilot's chair.

"Did any Republic ships catch them?" the Jedi asked.

"I doubt it. That ship had a cloaking device. They could have easily left the system without being detected at all," the Lieutenant explained.

"Do we know why we are being called to Coruscant?" Nivek asked.

"Negative, sir. However, it seems we will find out shortly," Elara said as the ship emerged from hyperspace to see the wonderful planet of Coruscant. Nivek looked out and he also saw the BT-7 Thunderclap that was being piloted by Aric Jorgan.

000

Nivek Collos and Drayden Revax approached the massive Senate building. They all walked past the massive stone towers of the main hall. They entered one of the rooms on the side and after wandering the halls, they found the room they needed to be in. It was a small room with white and yellow walls. A holo-terminal was placed in the center of the room. Standing behind the holo-terminal was an elderly woman in about her late 50s to early 60s. Havoc squad knew her well. She was the one that Havoc Squad got their assignments from, General Garza. Next to Garza was a small orange astromech droid. The group entered the room. Also in the room was a female Zabrak. She had white skin and brown hair on her head. She wore orange Jedi Garments and had a black and orange cape going down her back.

"Lieutenant, glad to see you could make it." General Garza said. She cleared her throat. "We are still missing one person but time is not on our side so I will start the briefing. First, We all should be propperly acquainted with each other. Garza pointed at Drayden. "This is Lieutenant Drayden Revax. Current commanding officer of Havoc Squad." She then pointed to Nivek. "Nivek Collos, Jedi Knight of the Republic and famous for ending the Flesh Raiders on Tython." She then pointed to the Zabrak. "And this is Mira Novas, Jedi Shadow in the Jedi Order."

"Hey, don't forget about me." A voice came from behind. A male Zabrak entered the room. He wore navy blue armor and he had a blaster strapped to his belt. He walked right up to Mira. "Hello, Captain Cade Flash. And who might you be?" Cade gave a charming smile and offered his hand for a handshake.

Mira looked at him awkwardly for a split second and shook his hand. "Mira."

"Nice to meet you, Mira," Cade replied.

"Captain, if you are quite finished. We have a crisis on our hands," Garza scolded.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to worry. I'm here to save the day," Flash responded.

"Your confidence is admirable but this assignment will be incredibly difficult for the four of you. Not to mention the most important assignment in all of the Republic's history in this war," Garza explained. "Before we begin explaining the assignment, we will be joined by Jedi Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order. D3-K5 will be providing the hologram." A light on the droid lit up and the Jedi Master stood before the group.

"Great, now we can begin," Garza said as she touched a few buttons on the holo-terminal. An image of Nalo Tan appeared. "A couple hours ago, this man, Nalo Tan was taken into Imperial custody. It is your job to rescue him at all costs."

"Why is this one man so important to the Republic?" Drayden asked.

"While he may not look like anything special, Nalo is a Republic Spy. He was assigned an undercover assignment that is filed under Top Secret," Garza explained.

"What was his mission?" Mira questioned?

"This," Garza said as she messed with the controls of the terminal. The image changed to a map of the galaxy.

Master Shan spoke up. "Long before our war with the Empire, daring pilots would take a secret hyperspace route from the central systems to the Outer Rim, specifically Dromund Kaas, the Empire's capital planet."

"I remember hearing stories about this when I was a kid," Cade Flash pointed out. "Smugglers would take this route to poach Vine Cat teeth, which were a precious item for the Republic."

"Correct, however, when the Empire moved in, they started shooting down the unknown starships and knowledge of the hyperspace lanes died with the pilots," Satele explained.

"So, Nalo's assignment was to find these coordinates so that we could launch an attack on the Empire's capital," Nivek said.

"Correct," Garza said. "However, the catch is that this hyperspace lane goes both ways."

"So if The Imperials get it, they could launch an attack on us," Cade pointed out.

"Exactly," Master Satele said. "Therefore, it is up to you four to rescue Nalo Tan and bring the coordinates to us before the Empire gets them."

"Republic Intelligence has told us that Vinal Zarr, Nalo's kidnapper, has taken him to the Star Light Nebula, also known as Blind Man's Run" Garza said. "She has probably taken him there to interrogate him, herself.

"What if we try to rescue him and we find him dead?" Drayden asked. "We need some sort of back plan."

"We thought of that, Lieutenant, and we have devised the best plan of action. Nivek Collos, you and Havoc Squad will be the rescue team. I want you both to the Defender. It is called Blind Man's Run because you aren't able to see anything in there and scanners are useless. I feel like a Jedi would be able to maneuver through the nebula better than a regular pilot. Meanwhile, Mira and Cade. You will go to Alderaan and search through what remains of Nalo's home. Nalo should have kept all the information of his assignment in a secure box. Go there and see what you can learn. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Nivek said. "I need to make a stop at Tython. I have urgent business."

"More urgent than this crisis?" Garza replied.

"Let him go, General," Satele said. "I feel like he must do this or he will fail in his portion of the mission."

Garza sighed. "Fine, the Republic cruiser, the Valiant is on its way to Blind Man's Run. You can meet Havoc Squad there. Just remember that time is of the essence. That being said, if there are no further questions, you are dismissed."

"May the Force be with you all," Satele said. All four of them left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Chamber of the Force

Inside the cargo hold of the X-70B Phantom, Nalo's face ached. He had only been captured for two hours and he had a black eye and red hand prints all over his face. When Nalo agreed to take this mission for the Republic he had trained to endure torture methods. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"My patience is wearing thin, Nalo," Vinal said as she smacked Nalo's left cheek for the fourteenth time. "Tell me the coordinates."

It took Nalo a second to recover from that slap, which felt the worst out of all the ones that he had been dealt. He slowly held his head up and stared right into Vinal's eyes. He had such confidence and passion as he said a simple "no."

Vinal scowled. She stormed off away from him. "Vekin," she said to the Sith that was leaned up against a wall. "Teach him a lesson." Vinal then left the cargo hold.

Vekin stepped forward. He gave his knuckles a quick crack and he sent a wave for Force Lightning at Nalo. Nalo shouted in pain as the electricity ran though his body.

000

The Defender blast through Tython's atmosphere and headed down to the planet. However, normally, he would go to the Jedi Temple but this wasn't the case. Nivek went to a location south east of the Jedi Temple. Nivek flew over the trees and canyons of the Jedi home world. As Nivek flew further, he was getting a transmission. Nivek hit a few buttons on the control panel and an image of a Jedi appeared. However, this Jedi was different in many ways. He was covered head to toe in robes and a mask covered his face. A Double-ended lightsaber hung from his left hip. He was known as a Jedi Protector

"Jedi Star Ship Defender, you are entering a restricted area of Tython. Only Jedi with granted access may pass," the man said.

"I have been granted access by Master Satele Shan. Security code 1138TK," Nivek replied.

"You have been granted access. You are free to land," the Jedi said and his image vanished.

Nivek flew over the Tythonian wilderness and he landed. Many more Protectors were on the landing pad waiting for them. The ramp to the Defender came down The Jedi came down along with T7-O1. Nivek was pleased to see Kira Carsen waiting for him.

"I'm glad to see that you got my message," Nivek said as he began walking past her. Kira followed him. "How was your assignment?"

"It went well. Kind of boring," she replied.

"So the Twi'leks are satisfied?" Nivek asked.

"Yep. They were very appreciative of the supplies," Kira said as the trio kept walking.

They approached the entrance to a large cave. There, two Jedi Protectors guarded the entrance. When the Nivek, Kira and T7 tried to pass, the Protectors ignited their double lightsabers and crossed them in front of the group.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only you are permitted to enter the Chamber of the Force. Your friends cannot enter," one of the Protectors told Nivek.

Nivek turned to Kira. "Kira, head back to the ship. We have a new assignment that T7 will brief you on."

Kira nodded and turned around to go back to the ship.

Nivek returned to look at the two guards. They deactivated their lightsabers and Nivek entered the cave.

The young Jedi wandered in the dark and desolate cave. The sounds of rushing air filled the tunnels. As Nivek descended into the cave, light ran out very quickly. Nivek turned on one of his lightsabers and a light blue glow filled the room. The hard sound of the rocks that Nivek walked on soon turned to the squishy sound of walking on mud. As Nivek kept going he saw another glow ahead of him. As he kept going, it turned out to be a small lake with crystals that glowed in the darkness. Nivek went past that lake and he emerged into an entire room filled with these crystals. Many smaller puddles of these crystals surrounded the room at its edges. Nivek looked around and was admiring the beauty of the room. He then noticed that steam began to come out from the puddles. The steam created a fog that covered the ground and rose up to Nivek's knees.

"I'm glad you came,"the voice from before said. This time Nivek could hear where it was coming from. He turned around and that same man that Nivek saw in his vision was standing before him. The man had a definite body although it was transparent and glowed blue.

"Who are you? And why did you call me here?" Nivek asked the man.

"My name is Denal Collos," he said.

"Wait, are you…" Nivek couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, I am your father," he replied.

Nivek was speechless. Having not seen his father in more than 18 years, he didn't know how to react to this.

"I sense you are shocked. It is only natural. I would love to continue this greeting but time is not on our side. Your friends are waiting for you on the Republic Cruiser, Glory so I shall make this brief," he started. "It is obvious that you have ran into a Sith named Vekin."

"Is…Is he…" Nivek started.

"I'm afraid he is you brother. In an unfortunate twist of fate, your brother fell into the Sith Order and the Dark Side," Denal said.

"How?" Nivek replied, finally able to get a word out.

"Here, I'll show you." As he said this, the layer of fog began to creep upward and swiftly covering every part of the cave. Suddenly, Republic troopers burst through the fog. They were running right for Nivek. They stopped several feet away and fired a few shots. All the blasts missed Nivek and hit Imperial troops that were on the other end of the room. The fog began to fade away until it was totally gone. Nivek looked around him. He was back on Alderaan.

Nivek looked back at Denal. "What is going on?"

"This is part of the Chamber of the Force. It allows me to appear to you as a Force Ghost and I can us the Force here to show you my memories," Denal explained.

Nivek nodded. And he looked at the battlefield. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the Battle of Alderaan."

"Correct," Denal said, "A major battle that destroyed the planet and threw it into chaos. Before this happened, I was a Knight in the Jedi Order. A Jedi Sentinel as I see you are now. Before the war started though, I fell in love. Her name then was Saria Din. She was your mother. I loved her so much but the Jedi Code was too sacred to me. I left the Jedi Order instead of keeping it secret like some Jedi do. From there, The Force gifted us with twins, two boys. You and your brother grew up well. We were a happy family growing up on Alderaan."

Nivek nodded in agreement. He always knew that he was from Alderaan. Something within the Force told him that.

"However, it all fell apart during the battle of Alderaan," Denal said. "The Empire came and they laid waste to the city. Your mother was able to take you, two, to a Republic evacuation ship. Meanwhile I stayed behind. I was given a blaster and I fought the Imperials. And it was then, that I saw Master Satele Shan. I have always heard stories about her but I have never seen her in combat. She and a Republic commander went head to head with Darth Malgus. After seeing the heroics of Master Shan and the other Jedi that fought in the battle, I remembered my vow to the Jedi Order. I grabbed two Sith lightsaber and I destroyed many Sith."

Nivek watched as the Chamber of the Force showed all that his father was describing. He dueled with many Sith and many fell at his hand. Nivek also watched as a Sith ran his blade through Denal. Denal fell to the ground with a loud thud. The image faded away. And the room returned to the layer of fog.

"I died at the hands of the Sith and I realized that this galaxy is falling apart," Denal said. "And if the Republic was to win this war, they need heroes. Men and women, who can fight on the frontlines without fear. And I sensed the Force was strong in the both of you. I felt that you and your brother could be heroes. I used the Force to lead a Jedi Master to your mother on the Republic ship. You, three, were going to be taken to Coruscant, until the Empire struck, yet again. They destroyed the ship that you were on, there was barely enough time to escape. The Empire killed your mother and left you and your brother for dead. A Jedi Master was able to save you, however, he took you onto his ship and escaped to safety. However, he did not realize that he left your brother behind. He was found by a Sith Lord and taken to Korriban. There he trained to become a Sith. During his time or Korriban, we took on a new name that he would go by and the galaxy would fear, and that name is Vekin.

"So Vekin isn't his real name?" Nivek asked.

"No, his real name is Dalak Collos," Denal replied. He then turned away. "I sense the darkness lurking about the galaxy. I can hear a man's screams in the Outer Rim. I sense the patience of your friends nearby wearing thin." Denal turned back to Nevik. "I have held you up long enough. As I said before, you have the potential to become a great hero in the Jedi Order. The galaxy needs you, son."

Nivek nodded. He turned around and began walking to the exit.

"Wait Nivek."

The Jedi turned around and looked at his father.

"I sense that the path before you will not be easy. I sense pain and torment. But I also sense, relief and redemption. I sense good in Vekin. It is up to you to save him from the Dark Side. Use your knowledge of the Force to overcome the Sith and emerge victorious. And know that I am proud of you, son."

Nivek nodded. "Thank you, father." He ran out for the entrance.

"May the Force be with you," Denal said as he faded away.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan B

After a few minutes of hearing Nalo's screams, Vinal returned to the cargo hold. She looked at Nalo to find him in the chair that he was tied to. His clothes were smoking and he has passed out.

Vinal was getting very annoyed now. She slapped Nalo once again. He steadily regained his consciousness. He was breathing heavily.

"You know, Nalo, across the galaxy I have gained the title of the Tormentor." She knelt down to get eye to eye with her prisoner. "Would you like to find out why?"

Nalo, while weak with pain, matched her determination. "You won't kill me. Kill me and the information I know dies with me and if that happens then you fail at your mission."

Vinal smiled, "This is your last chance to tell me. Is that a no?"

"Correct," was all Nalo could say.

"Then you have just sealed your fate," Vinal said as she took a syringe off of her belt. She took the sanitary cap off and pushed a drop of the gold-colored liquid inside though.

"What is that?" Nalo asked.

"Glitterstim spice. Possibly the most potent drug in the entire galaxy," vinal said as she smiled.

"So that is your master plan? You're going to drug me?" Nalo asked.

"Precisely." She inserted the needle into a hole in Nalo's coat that was made from the Force Lightning. "And let the torment begin," she said as she waited patiently.

000

"So, what are we even supposed to be looking for?" Cade asked. He grabbed a fallen and burned chair and he set it out of the way as he began looking for some other rubble.

"General Garza said it was in a metal box, hidden away," Mira replied as she began searching through the scrambled papers on a desk.

"I know that, but where?" the smuggler replied.

"I don't know. That is why it is our job to look for it," the Jedi Shadow responded.

"Can't you just use your magic Force whatever, to instantly find it for us?" Cade asked.

Mira laughed a bit. "It isn't that simple. We just have to look."

The pair searched through cupboards, shelves, and drawers and came up empty every time. Books, dishes and many other house objects laid across the floor. Mira looked through a book that Nalo used as a journal. Unfortunately, it didn't contain any information about his mission. Mira closed it and kept it just in case. The Republic would probably want it. She walked into the next room and found Cade rocking back and forth in a chair, napping.

Mira, used the Force and pushed the chair forward to send Cade flying out of it. The scoundrel got up and looked at the Jedi. "Gee thanks," he said.

"Come on. We need to think. We have searched every part of this building," she said as she turned to look at Cade. "You're a smuggler. You smuggle things all the time. Where do you hide your valuable items?"

Cade looked at her confused. "Why would I tell you? My valuables are valuable."

"No, what I am saying is we have to think of clever ways that Nalo could have hidden his files," Mira replied. She began searching the walls for cracks or something that could lead to a hidden passage.

Cade saw what Mira was doing. He began jumping up and down. He continued to hop up and down all around the room. When he got no luck, Cade went into the next room. He continued his hopping up and down. He stopped when he jumped and there was a different sound. It wasn't a hard bang like all the others. He jumped on it again to confirm what he thought and he was right.

"I found something!" he called.

Mira came it. And Cade was still jumping up and down.

"There is something under here," he said.

Mira nodded and took out her lightsaber. A green blade came out of the hilt and it went into the floor. It went in very easily and Mira cut a fairly large hole in it. The floor that was cut fell to the ground and a clang was heard.

Cade smiled and jumped it. He landed on the ground a few feet down. Mira came in right behind him and the glow of her lightsaber lit up the room. With the light, Cade pushed a big blue button on the wall. He hit it hard and nothing happened. He hit it again, harder. Cade was rewarded with many sparks flying everywhere as the lights shorted out.

Cade sighed as the pair looked around with the glow of Mira's lightsaber. The room they were in wasn't very roomy. It looked like storage. Cade looked around the looked through a few boxes and cases. Mira searched through, scanning for a box that would be different from the others. She found one that was rather tucked away. It had a security key on it.

"Cade, here," she said and Cade looked at the case. "Use the device."

Mira held up a pad that Garza gave her. Mira pushed a big red button on it and it sent an electrical shock right to the box, unlocking it. Cade knelt down to it and opened it to fine one small datapad. Cade picked it up. He blew on it and dust particles were sent into the air. Cade turned it on and an image of Nalo Tan appeared. It was a recording that Nalo made previously. He was standing up and holding the datapad as he spoke into it.

"Ok, if anyone finds this, then that means that I am dead, kidnapped by the Empire or some other horrible event has happened to me. If that is the case then, I have kept all of my top secret information in a security chest in the forest. It is at the coordinates in this datapad. For the success of the Republic, please find my information and bring it to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Then the image of Nalo faded.

"Ok, so let's go to those coordinates," Mira said as she turned and walked toward the ladder that led out of the basement. Mira suddenly, stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Cade asked.

"We have company."


	8. Chapter 8 - Fight for Information

Outside of Nalo's house, a large male Zabrak walked down the street. He went by the name of Silias His military boots stopping heavily as he approached the residence. He wore heavy black armor and a Sith lightsaber hung from his left hip. To his right was a Bounty Hunter name Kevame Voss. She wore Mandalorian armor and she held a helmet in her right hand. The brisk Alderaan winds blew her rough ginger hair out of her face, revealing a black tattoo and a scar that formed an 'X' across her face.

The pair entered the house. The Sith drew his lightsaber and ignited the blade. He could sense the Jedi nearby. The Bounty Hunter saw this. She slipped the helmet over her face and drew the two blasters that were at her sides. Silias led the way into the back room. Both of them immediately saw the hole in the ground. The Sith wasted no time as he jumped down. Kevame jumped down as well, activating her the tiny rocket engines on her boots, to break her fall. She landed into the dark storage room with no light other than Silias's lightsaber.

Back on the main level, Cade peeked around the corner of the desk her was hiding under. He would only get one shot at this. He got a tighter grip on the thermal detonator that was in his left hand. He hit the red button on it and a beep signaled the countdown. Cade rolled the explosive across the floor. It bounced up and down before falling down into the hole. Cade saw it fall down and he got a smile on his face. He grabbed his blaster off of his waist and he stood up. He made a mad dash for the door. His smile got even wider when he heard the explosion. Cade completely left the house when he stopped and turned around. No one could survive a thermal detonator at the close range. His smile was wiped clean off his face when he saw a Sith jump up out of the hole, lightsaber already activated. He was followed by the Bounty Hunter as she flew up and out using the rockets on her boots.

Cade turned around and started running again. He knew the Sith and the bounty hunter would be chasing him. We stopped when he saw the Kevame fly over him and land directly ahead of the smuggler. He turned around to find a red lightsaber pointed right at him.

Cade nodded. "Ok, I know it looks like I was the one who used the explosive but it wasn't. I swear."

"Shut up," Silias responded. "We know you were sent here to get Nalo's records."

"Oh, well isn't that convenient," the smuggler responded.

"We also know you came here with a Jedi. Where is she?" Silias pointed out.

"I'll tell you. She is long gone. She found Nalo's records and she left. You have failed." Cade said laughing mockingly. "Now, I know you're going to try and catch up with her, but I advise you be careful. She is very crafty. And one day, she might just stab you in the back."

As if on cue, Mira deactivated her invisibility spell, activated her lightsaber and thrust it into Silias's back.

Silias could sense the attack though. He turned around and blocker her blade. He push it out of the way and pointed his blade at Mira.

While the Sith was distracted, Cade grabbed his blaster. He sent a dirty kick right in between Kevame's legs. While she was stunned, Cade hit her with the bottom of her barrel, knocking her helmet off in the process.

While this was going on, Mira used the read blade of her lightsaber and moved it towards Silias's head. The Sith blocked the blade with ease. Mira doubled back and sent the second blade also for his head. Silias ducked to avoid the unfortunate end. He smiled as the battle began.

With Kevame out, Cade needed a quick way to get to the mission records. Cade saw a speeder bike lying on the ground. It looked worn but capable of flight. He hopped on it and fired it up. It sprung to life and Cade push forward on the throttle hard, flying off into the forest.

Kevame stood up. She ached but she was used to pain. She saw Cade on the speeder and decided to follow. She would much rather kill the Jedi. She wanted the Jedi Order to pay for the pain that they caused Kevame. However, the Bounty Hunter wasn't stupid. The scoundrel was going to get Nalo's records and if the Republic got ahold of those, then the Empire would be doomed. She activated her rocket boosters and she flew off in the direction that the Cade went off.

Meanwhile, Mira focused her power into blocking the Sith's attacks. Her double-ended lightsaber made it easier but she could feel the strength and power behind the Sith's brutal strikes. She locked her blade with the Sith's, trying to overpower him, although she knew it was pointless.

Silias smiled as he forced Mira towards the ground. The young Jedi's knees began to bend and they hit the metal floor. Fortunately, that was exactly what Mira wanted.

Mira reached into the Force and focused on a chunk of rock that was several feet away, the rock floated up into the air for a split second and then it flew across the air and hit Silias from behind. The power of the boulder forced Silias to go flying over Mira, landing on his back several feet behind Mira.

Mira watched as Silias was recovering. She knew she could not overcome his size and strength. She put away her lightsaber and reactivated his invisibility spell. Not being able to be seen, she quietly snuck away.

Back in the forests of Alderaan, snow covered many of the trees and patches were all over the ground. Cade Flash flew his speeder bike over a fairly large mound of snow and snowflakes flew into the air behind him.

As Cade rode past the trees around him, he was also being followed. Kevame using her rocket boosters was in pursuit, however she kept her distance for she did not want to be noticed.

Cade looked on a screen that he had. He was getting close to the coordinates that Nalo's datapad gave. His speeder bike emerged into a large clearing. He pulled back on the throttle and his speeder bike came to a sudden halt. It up a few feet from a tree that was nearby.

Cade got off his speeder bike and he walked over to the bottom of the tree. He started digging in the ground, looking for a security chest.

Kevame saw the clearing that Cade went to. She landed on the ground quite a distance away from Cade, thinking she went unnoticed. She saw where the smuggler was digging. Slowly and carefully, she left her hiding spot and crept up on Cade, similar to how a Nexu stalks its prey. Kevame was trained to be a hunter after all.

Sher was mere feet from the speeder bike that Cade rode on. She took hold of the grip on the blaster that was on her right thigh. She pulled it out and pointed the barrel right at Cade's head. She pulled back on the trigger.

Cade smiled. In one fluid motion, Cade grabber his blaster and dove to the left. He stood up so that he could get a clear shot. HE stood up and pulled back on his trigger. Cade's green shot flew through the air and hit Kevame's helmet, right where her left cheek would be. After Cade's shot his, Kevame's harmlessly hit the tree.

The blast that hit Kevame, pushed her back and she landed on the ground. The bounty hunter took seconds to realize what happened. She then stood right back up and looked at her attacker. She took off her helmet and let her ginger hair fall. She looked at the helmet and saw the damage. She tossed it aside. It wouldn't be any good, anymore.

She saw her blaster on the ground and she knew if she tried to get it, then the smuggler would shoot her. Luckily, she had another one on her other leg. She grabbed it and aimed it at the bounty hunter.

"I have to say," Cade started, "You're hunter's instinct is incredible. It was almost a challenge to notice you coming behind me."

"So you knew all that time?" Kevame asked for clarification.

"Of course. I've had ex-girlfriends that could sneak up on me better than you. Even one Imperial agent. I wonder if he is still in prison." Cade thought out loud.

"He?" Kevame asked.

Cade just smiled. "Never mind that. You are here for the hyperspace coordinates."

"Very clever," Kevame said. "Too bad for you that they are practically in my hand."

"How do you figure?" was Cade's response. "Because all I have to do is shoot you and take what I want from where you were digging," Kevame said smugly.

"Ok but I'll tell you right now that I knew you were following me. I just started digging at any old tree. So, you can shoot me and the location of the coordinates will be lost forever," Cade said.

"You're bluffing." Kevame responded with an annoyance in her voice.

"Try me," Cade replied. "You can even look if you like." Cade stepped back and he came away from the tree. Kevame nodded and walked around the speeder bike, not taking her blaster off of Cade she looked into the hole that Cade made ant there was nothing but soil. As she looked, she did not see Cade pull something out from his pocket.

Kevame looked back at Cade. "Again, very clever."

Cade just smiled, proud of himself for outsmarting his hunter.

"So where is it?" Kevame asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't find out." Cade said.

"Why not?"

"Because of this." Cade dove forward and somersaulted to get behind the speeder bike. Using the vehicle as cover from Kevame, Cade grabbed the Flash Grenade that he took earlier. She pulled the pin on it and lobbed it at Kevame. It landed in front of her and it exploded, blinding her.

Cade pulled himself over the Speeder bike and ran over to Kevame before she could see again. He hit her with the butt of his pistol, knocking her unconscious.

Kevame opened her eyes and was stunned for half a second as she looked up into the sky. She sat up and looked around. Several feet to her right was Cade, pulling out a security chest. Kevame grabber his pistol that was nearby and fired a few shots.

In order to avoid getting killed, Cade let go of the chest and reached for his own blaster. He ducked behind a nearby tree for cover and began returning fire.

The firing back and forth did not last long when a starship began flying overhead. An XS Freighter cast a shadow over the smuggler and the bounty hunter. While Kevame was distracted, Cade rolled a thermal detonator across the grassy surface. The spherical explosive hit Kevame's toe when she saw it. She tried to run but it blew up behind her. Cade used this opportunity to grab the security chest. It wasn't the easiest thing to carry. Cade pulled it out into the wide open space where he saw Mira at the boarding ramp of his ship. Cade gave her a thumbs-up and Mira reached into the Force. She picked up the chest and lifted it up to her and onto the ship. As this went on, a rope ladder came down. Cade grabbed on tightly as the ladder lifted the captain up towards his ship. He looked at Kevame as she was getting up. He gave her a salute and then cade flew away out of sight.


End file.
